Woman of Steel
by Silent's Screams
Summary: **Re-Made Wonder Woman!** Serann, a planet that crumbles like Krypton, holds a girl that can continue their future. The girl's name is Robin, and she is sent in a shuttle to Hawaii, where her new family, of fortune tellers, watch as Superman saves the day. Robin finds interest in someone like her and goes to meet him.
1. Prologue: A Savior

**Prologue **

Serann, a planet, shook as the lava began to spit out from the ground. A lady with curly blonde hair rushed through the fires and raging rivers of lava. She carried a ten year old child, who was a girl with brunette hair and angel wings. The girl was crying, while the mother tried to reassure her that everything was okay. Though, nothing was going to be okay. When the lady reached the lab, she chased down into the crumbling building. She opened a shuttle and placed her child in there. The child shed a lone tear, and the lady began to cry along with her. She sobbed, "Make it through, my dear. You know how to control the shuttle, Robin."

"But how will I know what to do when I reach the destination?" the girl's eyes filled with salty tears as her mother worked on the launch. "I don't know how I'm going to live there without being care for."

"There shall be someone," the mother held her hand on the switch and spoke, "Down on Earth, there is a man like you. He is known as 'Superman', and you two will be alike with one another. Both of you have superhuman strength; therefore, he isn't fast, he doesn't have wings, and you don't have laser vision. Now, I request a name for you."

"What?" Robin's hazel-brown eyes shone.

"Wonder Woman," her mother closed the shuttle and pressed the launch button.

As soon as Robin was out of the planet, Robin could see the planet erupting into an explosion that cause a wave of sound to knock Robin forward. Her wings shook and she closed her eyes in pain as they pressed against the chair. She held onto the switches and controls, feeling them shake beneath her fingers. Robin felt the speed of the shuttle head towards a nearby planet with green and blue on it.

A while ago, Robin studied this planet in class. It had an "intelligent" species on it, who were helpless against anyone. It was known as Earth, and contained millions and billions of different species like Serann itself. Robin let the shuttle fly towards an island in the "water" and let it go through the layers it needed to pass. Finally, it made it so she could see passed the clouds, down onto the earth below. She saw house-like feature on hills and water surrounding the island. Then, the shuttle was getting close, so Robin pressed the "land" button and the shuttle shot up and used a parachute to get down.

The shuttle touched the ground harshly, making Robin shoot out of the entrance. A lady with black hair and tan skin rushed over to the shuttle, along with another black haired man. The lady was old; therefore, didn't look very ugly. The man helped Robin up and asked, "Who are you?"

"R-Robin," she cried. She tried to remember where she came from, the harsh landing caused her to forget. "I don't remember the place where I come from. I need-d f-f-food!"

"Here, live with us," the lady sympathized. "My name is Kira, and this is my husband, Pablo. I'm fifty and he's fifty-four. Welcome to Hawaii."

"Hawaii?" Robin was now being carried by both Kira and Pablo.

"An island, near America," Kira explained. "We are thinking of moving to New York soon, but we heard precautions to stay away from that area. Some beast is coming, and we need to be cautious around that area."

"Who's going to stop it?"

"Some guy named _Superman_," Pablo shrugged. "We don't know him, but he's popular because of his super strength, invulnerability, laser eyes, and flight. He's pretty cool."

"I need to see him," Robin said under her breath, remembering her mother's words.

* * *

**Hey guys! I know Wonder Woman doesn't have _those_ superpowers, but I decided to change it up a little! So, I made her have wings, come from a planet called Serann, strength, and super speed. SO, say "hello" to Wonder Woman! Hope you like her and REVIEW! :D  
**

**Scream Healthy :)**

**-Silent's XxX**


	2. Chapter One: Decision

**Chapter One **

I watched the television, seeing New York get demolished on the news. My heart skips a beat as people are crushed, and I could feel the echoes of the waves coming in. Right as they videoed this, I saw a man with a navy blue suit with an "S" imprinted on his chest go to the object that sent the waves down. Suspense poured through me and Kira gasped. She screeched, "That man is just like you! He's heroic, strong, can fly, and very brave! Do you think he's going to die?" She stroked a gray streak in her dark hair and shuddered. I shrugged and continued to watch. Kira spat to Pablo, "I told you New York was in trouble. My prophecy was correct!"

"Everything happens in New York, Kira," Pablo coughed. "Anyways, that was ten years ago that you told that."

"Yes it was," Kira looked at me and smiled. "When we found Robin."

"Mom, it's okay, I'm just one girl," I looked back at the screen, fond of what was happening. The machine stopped and the news reporter began to scream with happiness and joy. I could feel the tension in the room ease, because New York was safe. A state with people was safe now. Therefore, that was only the beginning of the battle.

On the screen, it showed Superman fighting with another man, the fight going on in a rhythm with punches and kicks. About thirty minutes later, the news reporter said with glee, "And our battle is over! Superman has defeated everyone he must."

"Thank the Lord!" Kira praised.

I rolled my eyes and patted her on the back. She smiled and went to go make lunch. My heart began to slow down from the suspense as I walked down the hall to my room. I rested on the bed, my palms on my forehead. My wings felt soft against my bare arms and I stroked them. I turned onto my stomach and looked at a "W" that my mother, the one is Serann, gave me before sending me off to earth. She said it means "Adventure" and "Bravery". Also, on Earth, it meant a letter that could be used at "wonder" or "how". So, I took my mother's insisted name, Wonder Woman. Though, I didn't tell anyone at school that I was supposed to be like Superman. They just assumed I was born with deformity.

Again, I felt the silver-like element and placed it in my pocket. I wanted to fly, so I climbed out my two-story window and took off. My wings jolted me upwards and I shouted with delight, as I felt the wind in my face. The dryness of the air made my wings sort of stiff, but they got used to it in time. I flew around Hawaii, high and low. I gazed down onto the people, who were each doing separate jobs and working hard with each other.

After an hour of flying, I flew down to my house and fluttered into my room. I felt my wings relax, bending into a form. Then, I looked outside and felt the ocean breeze whack into my face as I stared out. My feathers, on my wings, shuddered with it. I relaxed my muscles and widened my eyes to the sun. I had always wanted to meet someone like me. Like Superman. So, I was anxious to see him, but I had to come in with a disguise. If I ever wanted to confront him about our similarity, it had to be in style and in intelligence, or it will _all _go wrong.

Also, I couldn't tell my parents where I was going and why. If they knew, they'd want me to stay home and would keep good watch over me. If they didn't know, they would send police to look for me _in _Hawaii, not New York. So, I packed my stuff abruptly and got ready for my trip. I sat on the bed, tears flying out of my eyes. I was remembering everything. Everything my new mother and father have given me. Then, my real mother came into my mind. She stroked my face as I thought of her and whispered, "Remember what I told you, Robin. Be strong and power through these rough days. This world needs you badly, and Superman cannot do it himself. Be a strong woman, Robin."

"Yes, mother," I tried to touch her; therefore, she had already disappeared. So, I grabbed my stuff, looked at my room one last time, and flew up into the sunny sky. My wings flapped fast, as if they were excited to get moving. Then, in about an hour, a city shown below me. I could tell it was New York, since the Empire State Building was right below my air.

I flew down, knowing that I would find myself in an awkward position if I reached the ground. So, I flew on top of a building and tucked my wings into a sweatshirt to block me from the cold and make me look normal. I started to go down the building, entering it, and finally, exiting it. I had to play "cool" and ask things like a writer about Superman. I knew where he lived, but didn't want to approach it immediately. I had to ask questions to get to know him more. If I did this, everything would make sense to him and wouldn't seem so suspicious.

So, I began my trek through the city.


	3. Chapter Two: Fighting

**Chapter Two: Clark's POV **

Lois slapped me in the face, and I didn't move. She broke her wrist and screamed aloud. She was beginning to get annoyed with me and wanted to break up. So, she demanded, "Leave this room, right now, Clark! Leave me alone! It's all over! I can't take it anymore." Lois began to try and push me out; therefore, I was too strong to let her do so. She confronted me, nose-to-nose, "Listen, Clark! I need you to leave this house because 'saving the world' is too much of a distraction for you! You can't even see me ever! It's impossible to tell what's going to happen next with you."

"Lois, don't," I tried to calm her, but she pushed me away. So, I figured it was time. I looked at the red-head one last time, saying goodbye with my eyes. Then, I left, the door slamming behind me. Tears filled my eyes as I walked down the alleyway. The sky was a dull-gray, meaning it was going to be rough. I dreamed for love, closing my eyes and balling my fists up. I slammed the ground, causing a shake to erupt below me, filling the streets with cracks.

Lois and I were over.

* * *

**Robin's POV  
**

I took the subway, putting my hands in my fists to keep them warm. When I got out of the station, the sky was gray and I sighed in disappointment. The clouds were covering the air, making the wind feel full of moisture and water. I smelled a storm, and knew it was coming fast. So, I had to stay somewhere to keep safe. So, I walked down a lone street, where only a few masked men walked down. One spotted me, next to another man, and smirked evilly. He chuckled and took a sip of his beer, slamming it onto the ground, while approaching me.

I quickened my pace, hoping not to give any powers away to the drunken men. As they came, more ganged up with them. The first man flirted evilly, "What's your name, beautiful?"

The smartest choice was to keep quiet, so I did. I walked even faster now, my legs shook. The second man grabbed my arms and flung me into his. He looked over on top of me and smelled my face, smirking while doing so. His hands trailed up my waist, reaching for where I preferred not to be touched. So, I grabbed his arm and flipped him over with my strength. He slammed into the ground, dead. The first man hissed, "What did you do?"

"Defense," I growled and punched him in the face, which sent him a while away from me. I went to the other men and kicked a guy where he wouldn't like to be kicked. He screeched and they all left. Even the few loners in the alley were too frightened to stay. I looked up to the sky, watching the dusk sun drop slowly to the ground ahead of me. I unclenched my fists, spread out my wings, and remembered how my mother and I used to watch the sunset together. Salty tears filled up and I felt one drop down my cheek. My fingers twiddled around, slightly angry with the men. I mumbled, "Who cares about them? All I know is that I don't care, and I need to find Clark." So, I stretched out my wings, watching them go to full length.

I took off, flying over the buildings below me, feeling the wind on my face. Ahead, I could see the cities, houses, and so much more. The world was on my shoulders, since I knew so many people were waiting for me to save the day. I thought about army... Those who wanted to fight, like my veteran father. I thought about the children in Africa, who begged for food and water. Life was waiting for me to save the day, and I needed a partner. So, I flew up into the sky, heading to the state of Kansas.

When I was there, I accidentally fell into a corn stalk farm and skidded to a halt by a house. The house had a lady in it, who was cooking dinner for a strong-looking man with black hair. _Superman_. I got up, shaking dirt from my wings, and bent them so they could enter my jacket. I put my hands in my pockets and started my walk to their house. _Finally_.

I knocked on the door, my heart thumping. The lady opened the door and her eyes were narrowed in suspicion. She asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Robin Alcathrone," I explained. "I need to talk to Clark about something. It's urgent. Something about my world that will be effecting yours."

"Oh God, not again," Mrs. Kent rolled her eyes. "Just a second, Robin." She left the area, her do, Dusty, still barking at me. I shushed it with a single look in my eyes, and it went quiet. Mrs. Kent came over with Clark and whispered something into his ear. Since my hearing was great, I heard her say, "She says something is going to happen onto our world from hers. Another one of those jerks, right?" Clark had no expression, but studied me either in caution or interest. Mrs. Kent told me, "Would you like a drink of water?"

I didn't need water! "No thank you, Mrs. Kent."

"Well, come inside, it's freezing out there!" she held my hand and brought me inside, with Clark right behind me. She asked, "Do you need anything else from me?" Her eyes were partly worried.

"Mom, I need you to go somewhere else," Clark ordered. Then, Mrs. Kent left and Clark pulled up a chair beside me. "Another world? You mean, you're someone like me? Did you come from Krypton or another place? Are you going to destroy us?"

"Er- yes," I remembered the questions... sorta. "Um- I guess so. Another place. No."

"Oh okay. Well, what planet are you from?"

"Serann. It is the planet of nature and winged natives." I pulled off my jacket, stretching out my feathered wings. "I am a Serannian and know that my mother's past family are ghosts that haunt this planet. They are figuring out a way to destroy this world, to make themselves into people like these humans. Now, if we don't do something, our world will be destroyed."

"_Our _world? More like the human and I's world," Clark narrowed his eyes. "You don't belong here."

"Neither did you! But I've lived here in Hawaii ever since I was ten," I wanted to shout, but it would cause a war between the two of us. We needed to work together.

"Are you saying we're equal?"

"Yes, I am. We both have superhuman vulnerability and strength, flight, and so much more! I have some things that you don't; therefore, so do you. If we work as a team, we can defeat these dead family members that haunt us with nightmares."

"They're the causes of nightmares?"

"Part of them."

"Wow!" Clark stood up. "They cause my mother these horrible dreams of my lost father?"

"They cause any nightmare with a lost loved one. For _revenge_. When they saw me here, they wanted to claim a planet and went after it.

Clark held his hands to his ears, as if he were blocking out all the sound. I knew they were coming; therefore, never told anyone to hide my identity. If my mother and father knew, they would fly to space!

"Get out of this house," Clark ordered. "You're a threat to the world! Go!" His eyes were full of sympathy, but anger roared inside of them, too. He walked me out and slammed the door on my face. He left the screen door, and I was left alone again. He was never going to accept me. His anger was too great and I was trouble to him.

So, I flew into the air, my heart thumping with rejection. I wanted to fight everything, angry I can't save the world. So, I went to save the real heroes. The soldiers.


	4. Chapter Three: Confusion

**Chapter Three: Robin's POV **

I walked the sane streets, balling my fists with dread to fight with Superman. I waited for a truck to pass, then continued my walk. Behind me, I heard someone coughing. I looked back and saw Clark. His eyes were filled with irritation and I readied myself for any fight I was given. He bent down on his knees and played with a stick. Calmly, he quoted, "I thought you were going to leave this place. Not haunt it like the people you wish to fight." His brown eyes peeked up at me and I narrowed my eyes, accepting his challenge.

"You wanna fight, pretty-boy?" I cracked my knuckles, snickering in my head. "I can give you one, if you want." He tried to look away, but I could tell he was trying to study my every movement. "I wanted peace," I rambled on, "I wanted something to remember. Someone to fight with. Someone to save the world with. Yet, you are too selfish to even help the world! You might have saved it once-"

"Silence!" Clark shushed me with a finger. He got up, "If you desire to fight, I'll fight. We'll show who the real winner can be."

"This will be easy," I mumbled, readying myself. When Clark was ready, he shot the first offense attack. He flew me across the corn fields, and punched him away. Clark flew backwards, landing on his stomach. I flew over, stretching in mockery. I tittered, "What a fool! We're supposed to be friends!" Quickly, I dodged his attempt to grab me and kicked him in the gut. I dodged his laser eyes, which were aimed exactly at my head. Then, I rounded up behind him and pushed him over. He fell to the ground, panting in fright and shock. I grabbed his collar of his shirt and looked at him in the eye, "Listen, Clark. I am fighting you because I want to show you I am willing to go and protect this world. If someone is not willing to help and challenges the world and me, I fight."

"Whatever!" he choked, managing to spit out the words. "The only world you want to protect is your own!"

"I have no world!" I felt tears drain from my eyes. "I have no home. I left mine to save this world. I tried to be honest and a savior, to ask you if you wished to help me. I can't do this alone, Clark! Obviously, you don't care!"

"I just don't want to be rejected for my attempt!"

His words hit me in the heart. I stopped grasping so tightly and put him down slowly. I held back a sob and muttered, "You were rejected?"

"Yes." His eyes were thoughtful, as if he didn't notice I was like him. "Were you?"

"Always."

He looked up to the sky and back down, "And-and I didn't know that? Oh God, that makes a lot of sense now." He held his head, and grabbed my hand. Then, he let go and narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "I don't- I nee- I need to go." He looked down and flew into the sky with a leap. I stared at his outline that passed the thick clouds above. I sighed, knowing that the world's hope was gone.

* * *

At night, I tried to sleep, but nightmares echoed in my mind. I dreamed on and on, thinking of the fate of the world. The end of time was near, and it might just be my fault. The worst dream was the one I had with eight Serann leaders surrounding me. Of course, they were dead, but haunted everyone with terrifying nightmares.

A Serann leader, with white hair and fair skin. She was young for her occupation and had dark brown eyes. She had a giant crown on with a black robe and golden trim and armor. Her golden bow was wrapped around her shoulder and she was very beautiful. From memory, I remembered that her name was Kita Abernath the Wise Warrior. The powers she possessed were the natural Serann powers (strength, speed, hearing), wisdom and strategy, and her ability to fight in battle. She addressed me with power hidden under her voice, "Why are you turning against us? We are family. Also, you _should _have been a leader with us."

"The ninth leader," a man with black, shaggy hair and blue eyes spoke. He was middle-aged and had a beard. He was known as Lanotak Bravo the Uplifting Hammer. He had the ability to have Serann powers, healing, and had a great, strong hammer to destroy anything he desired. "You could have been anyone in this room. Any type of leader you wanted to be."

"And change my name? Give innocent people the worst nightmares?" I retorted. "No one dreads of doing that. This is my new home, and I will never hurt it, no matter what!"

"_Your home?_" a black, curly haired woman with strong green eyes laughed loudly. "Please, Robin, I would guess that Superman was accepted more than you!" She was Shell Judd the Sour Tongue. Her powers were to persuade and hypnotize people, Serann powers, and she was a smart reasoner. Shell bragged, "I bet that I'd make more of an impression than yourself, Robin." She crossed her long, lean legs, rolling her eyes with a strong thrust. Her white robe barely touched the marble floor and she put it up so it was safe.

"Shell, calm yourself," an old, white haired man with one eyes spoke. He slammed his golden staff on the floor and demanded, "Why are you not one of us? Why did your mother let you go? There had to be a reason!" He was Korno Ugle the Calm Staff. He possessed a staff that did whatever, Serann powers, and a calm spirit. He was the main leader of Serann and ruled ever since the first moonrise of our planet.

"She knew I was born for a reason," I coolly quoted. "A reason to save."

"Save your planet!" Lanotak nervously laughed.

"No. Save _this _world. My planet is too selfish to share or find a new planet. They don't want to start over, they want to take over! I'm not that way!" I slammed my foot on the ground, and the marble floor crumbled beneath me.

"Fine, then," Kita rolled her eyes and moved her neck to a comfortable position. "Continue with your nightmares."

"I'll save this world. I know it."

Then, I was sent to a nightmare, which was the worst thing ever to happen to me.


	5. Chapter Four: Maybe

**Chapter Four **

I rode on a boat, feeling the wind soar into my face. Even though my wings were tucked in, people still looked at me, as if they knew I were abnormal. I didn't stare back, ignoring their insolence of humanity. Then, I felt a sudden jolt and the alarm rang. People screamed all over, running to the lifeboats. Ahead, I saw a rock monster, known to be threatening in Serann, attacking the ship. It had beady eyes, which were just holes dug into the rock. He lifted a few people, throwing them to the nearest rock beside him. When he saw me, he laughed and roared again.

Quickly, I let out my wings and ignored the gasps heard from other people. I took off, flew towards the beast, and gave it a nice punch in the arm. My knuckles hurt, but not as much as when I punched Clark. I dodged the rock man's kick and allowed him to grab the hood of my shirt. I didn't struggle, because, from experience, I knew it would cause much more trouble. So, I shouted, "What are you doing here?"

"The nine leaders sent me after this boat," he chuckled, grasping harder onto my sweatshirt. "So, I saw you, and wanted to kill you." He held me tighter, and tossed me to the nearest rock. As fast as I could, I used my wings as a brake to my fall. I still fell on the rock, but it didn't hurt as much. I looked up at the monster and grinned in an evil way. I flew up to his face, moving away from his constant swats, and kicked him. His head fell off, slamming onto the bridge of the boat I rode on. I landed, and saw the people on the boat. Most of them were dead or seriously injured. The ones who were "okay" were rare to see; therefore, there were a few. I flapped over to the top deck and noticed their fearful faces.

"No need to be afraid," I stumbled over my words every now and then. "I am only here to save you. I'm sorry I wasn't there earlier, but I did my best to-"

"KILL us?!" a man below stomped his foot. "My wife is dead because of you!"

"I did my b-" I looked down.

"Your best? _Your best_? Superman would have done better!"

"You suck!"

"Who made you?"

"Get off this boat, _now!_"

My heart thumped so hard, I thought it was going to pop out of my chest. I sighed and walked down from the deck. A little girl stalked me, her face bright; therefore, covered in crimson blood. She had pale green eyes and blonde hair. She was about seven, and didn't deserve to face this. Her leg was swollen, obviously broken. Also, she wore a dress, that used to be yellow, but now a brown-red. Her voice chirped, "Thank you for saving us. What's your name?"

"Robin," I hesitated before answering. Was this girl being sarcastic?

"What's your _hero _name?"

"Er- I don't have one. I'm not that much of a hero," I shrugged.

"Yes you are. My mommy almost got taken away, but you stepped up to confront that- that thing! Are you _sure _you don't have a name? Every hero does!" Her eyes were cheerful and encouraged me within.

Trying to think of a name, I remembered my mother's last words. She told me her name request. The name request was Wonder Woman, and I didn't like it that much. But, it was the only choice. I couldn't decide and also it was a memory for my mother. I knelt down and put the girl's blood-stained hair behind her ear. I gulped down my nervousness and told her, "Wonder Woman."

"Wonder Woman!" she grinned. "I can't wait to play Wonder Woman when I get home!" She spread out her arms and pretended to fly, while running up the stairs to the top deck. She glanced back, her face cheerful and full of joy. She whispered, "Goodbye!" Then, she was gone.

I found myself smiling, glad to have someone say they were happy for my attempt to save someone. So, I flapped my wings and flew off. My head was spinning with thoughts... If one thought I was good, then will I ever be the hero she dreamed me to be? I thought and thought, wondering if there was more I could do. When I got into the city, I came to an advertisement with "Uncle Sam" on it. He pointed at me and it wrote "I WANT YOU TO JOIN THE U.S. ARMY". I was tempted to say "yes", but he was just an advertisement.

But then it hit me.

There _was _a way I could be a hero! There was a way I could bribe Clark into joining me with the fight against Serann. I looked at the directions for the nearest sign up on the advertisement, and flew to the city. I came across the building and entered it. Men with abs and shirts off were gathered around a table. A business man sat in a chair, by the table, writing down things. I walked over there, my wings trembling with awkwardness. I pushed my way through the men, hearing whispers of gossip and confusion. I went to the table and perked my ears to hear the men.

"What is she doing here?"

"She looks pathetic!"

"She pushed me!"

"What the hail does she think she's doing here?!"

I knelt down to the business man, who gave a flattering smile. I smirked back and asked, "I wish to join the U.S. army. I have some special talents I wish to help the army with."

"Talents? You mean modelling?" a guy laughed behind me.

"No," I cracked my knuckles and pulled my sweatshirt off, exposing my tank top and wings. The men gasped and stood back to give me room. A couple gave me a solute, while others narrowed their eyes. Then, I grabbed the nearest punching bag, punched it, which made it fly towards the wall. Other men began to solute, giving me more courage. I moved quickly, using my speed to come over to a man, who blushed. I smirked and told them, "I have more, but it's best if I wait for later."

"You're in!" the business man began to ready his pen. "First and last name?"

"Robin Kanderman," I told him. He wrote it down, handing me a paper.

"Your flight will be next week. See you there," he gave me one last solute, and I grinned with joy. Walking through the men, a couple of them came up to me, each with handsome faces and nice-looking buzz-cuts.

One with brown hair came up to me, the strongest and handsomest of the group, and asked me, "Would you like to- er- eat dinner with me tonight? I am going to the new diner called 'Living Large' and don't wanna be alone. So, if you want, maybe we can- uh- go together?" His face was red from all the blush, and his white teeth were exposing a kind grin.

"Sure," I accidentally blurted it out. _Dammit!_

"Would you like a drive? By the way, my name's Isaac," he shook hands with me.

"No thank you, I just need to fly," I found myself laughing. I didn't really like him, but it would be nice to know someone in the army. I muttered, "Meet you there at 5!" I felt the urge to hug him; however, that would be SUPER awkward. So, I just left the building and flew into the air. I could tell my face was hot with blush, but I needed to stick to my plans. I flew towards the sun, feeling my heart pump. Someone finally loves me! I never thought it could be true! So, I flapped my wings and entered the diner.


	6. Chapter Five: War has Raged

**Chapter Five: Clark's POV **

_Stop thinking about her!_ I begged to myself, itching my dark hair. All I thought about was Robin. Why? I tried to do something to take my mind off of her, but something kept poking at me to think of her. I couldn't tell if I was worried, angry, curious, confused, or even in love. All of this just... just didn't make sense. I pulled out an apple from the apple tree, and in the reflection, I saw the girl's face. Robin was everywhere. I couldn't get her out of my mind, just because of the words she said to me. The words that said, "I am like you". We were alike, but I didn't want to admit it.

I came back from harvesting apples and Mother greeted me with a warm smile. I dipped my head back at her and walked up to the living room, where I sat down to watch some television. I turned on the news, surfing through channels to see what was on. So, I turned on the Worldwide News, and something supernatural came on. The reporter, a blonde girl with blue eyes, named Sophia Ballman, reported, "Yesterday, at four forty-four, a rock monster attacked a ferry boat known as the _Dog-Fight_."

Mother gasped next to me, her body sitting on the ragged couch. She put her hand on my shoulder and whispered, "Where were _you _when this happened? Do you think Robin has to do with this?"

"No," I partly lied. Then, I continued to watch the reporter explain the scene.

"A 'rock monster' attacked a ferry, heading across a river near in Washington D.C., early that evening. Fourteen of the hundred on board were killed and twenty-five were severely injured. Many call their savior, 'A Phony' or 'A Legend'. Most say she was just like Superman, but had to do with the attack. Some say she is like him, but much more powerful and heroic. Here, we have Donald Elges, who spoke against the girl who saved them. Donald, why do you not believe that this was your savior? And did she have to do with your broken leg?" Sophia held the microphone to the mid-aged man, who crossed his arms.

"She is a phony liar," Donald snorted. "She wants attention, just so she can throw another rock monster at us. Yes, she did have to do with my broken leg! Also, my wife's death was her cause! She is no hero!"

"Wow," Sophia stepped back from the angry man and went back to the camera. "Now, we have some girl, named Jackie Trump, who thinks otherwise of this mystery savior. Now, Jackie," they gave the spotlight to a blonde girl with pale green eyes. The girl had stitches done and she looked curious, but very serious. "Why do you think this girl is a hero? And do you know what the world should call her?"

"She is a hero because she beat the rock monster," Jackie looked at the camera and smiled lightly. "She has cool wings and everything! She beat him up! Also, she _saved _my mother, who almost DIED by the rock monster! So, I asked her hero name and she told me _Wonder Woman_."

"Wonder Woman? Psh! Please! What kind of name is that?" Donald stepped over to Jackie and challenged her. "You're a little _girl_!"

"So?" Jackie narrowed her eyes. "Anyways, I know she is great, and she's only trying to help. She was rejected, and needs comfort."

Before anything else happened, the television shut off and all the lights went out. Mother cursed and grumbled, trying to fix the light. Then, I heard a sound coming from the outside. I peeked my head out and saw a giant butterfly-like thing outside our house. It was tearing up everything it could and ripped our trees into pieces. It ate the steel, chewing it easily, which probably meant it could almost eat me. I backed away from the door and rushed to my mother. I whispered to her quickly, "I need you to go to the basement, right now. Go!"

"Now?" Mother gave me a confused look.

"NOW!" I held her hands and let her go. I watched her head down the stairs and close the door behind her. I turned around, slowly heading out the door. I went to the beast and confronted it, "What are you doing here?"

It hissed, running its antennas around like crazy. It's navy blue color had little bits of fuzz on his worm-like body, and his wings were like bat wings. In its hiss, it had a little bit of laughter echoing through it. The monster got on its black, skinny legs and crawled to me easily. It's light green eyes shone in the dark and it looked to the night sky in wonder. It hissed, sounding like a soft whisper, "Their skies are beautiful, eh?"

"They're _our _skies," I balled my fists, ready for a fight.

"No. _Their _skies. If it were yours, you would be hiding with your cowardly mother, and not confronting me in a stupid way."

"How did you-"

"I am Kazar Alfrenon the Creature's Maker," it narrowed its eyes. "One of the nine leaders in Serann, where that puny Robin comes from. My powers are to turn into whatever creature, see through any object, and the natural Serann powers."

"Well, I guess I can ask you something. Why are you here?"

"Serann has been destroyed, Clark," Kazar crawled along the grass, explaining. "Serann did not want to start all over on a new planet, so we decided to search for one that has been tamed already. This one is the closest to Serann, so the nine leaders went here to destroy you all. Robin, who you met earlier, was literally trying to help. Her foolish mother made her, since she could see the future of Serann. She made Robin to save this planet with the help of you. Therefore, she saw the other side of the vision. You know what that was? You were dead! And you know who will kill you? ME!" He chuckled evilly, his bug-body shivering in the sensation of death. Of murder.

"No," I closed my eyes. "You won't kill me."

"Won't I? Oh really? Well, let's find out now, shall we?"

The monster got on his hindlegs and struck at me. I dodged it easily, but got hit by the next blow. I was knocked to the side, falling on my back into the rocks. I wanted to shriek, but couldn't show my weakness. Kazar held me, twitching his pinching mouth back and forth. His antennas stroked my face and he whispered, "You are too easy, Superman. I wanna make this death hurt."

"NO!" I kicked free and flew into the air. I punched the bug backwards, making it fly out into the corn fields. I shouted, "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Then, I shot over to the ugly beast and ripped it apart. The beast shrieked as I did so and I muttered, "Anything else I need to know? Where can I find Robin? How can I defeat you?"

"Ar! Get off of me!" it hissed and kicked, changing into different forms. "Alright! Alright! Robin has signed up to help the army. You're lucky she's bulletproof. Also, she was supposed to be the tenth leader of Serann, but her mother changed her whole destiny. You can defeat us by- ah- siding with her and fighting together!"

"That's all?"

Kazar didn't answer. He just lay still, twitching. Then, he was completely still and I had killed him. I flew off of him and went to the house to find my mother. I got her out and she cried, "You scared me, Clark! Don't ever do that again!"

I hugged her back and answered, "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

**Hey guys! PLEASE review and thanks for "favorite" and "following" my story! Hope you liked the chapter!  
**

**To highlander348: Thank you for your recent reviews! I will give her another power, known as telekinesis! Also, I love how you review and follow my story, it makes me feel special! :D :D  
**


	7. Chapter Six: The Riot

**Chapter Seven **

I waited for Superman to catch up, and when he did, I continued my strides. He inched closer to me, our arms skidding across each others. I rolled my eyes when he asked me, "Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Of course not," I sighed angrily. "Look at me! Do I look date-worthy to you?" My eyebrow shot up to look for an agreeing expression; therefore, he only looked like he understood or felt for me. Then, I took it off subject with a question as quickly as possible. The question still had to do with "love" or "dating"; however, I made sure it was off the first subject. I muttered, "So, how's you and Lois? Everything-er- workin' okay?"

"No, not really," Clark slowed his pace. "We kinda- uh- broke up around the same time I met you. That is why I moved in with my mom."

"So, that's where you go when you are single, eh?" I laughed a little. Then, I wondered, "What brought you two apart?"

"I dunno. It might have been destiny and meant to be that way."

"Destiny? To break up with someone you love deeply?"

"You never know," Clark looked at me, and back where he was staring before. "Destiny is a- a strange thing these days. Maybe Lois and I weren't meant for each other, I was just meant to save her and she was meant to help me just a bit. Though, I really hope what destiny has in store for me is good, because I can't help the thought of it." His eyes were thoughtful, but concentrated on his words. He looked to the cement ground and into the air. "Destiny can be many things. Like elements. It comes in different parts and ways. I don't know why, but that's just the way it is."

"You think so?" I narrowed my eyes in thoughtfulness. "I never really thought of it _that _way."

"Well, if you begin to _think_, then you should know," he joked, nudging me awkwardly. Then, he seriously looked forward, "Er- so where did you live before this- this all happened? Or should I say, after you were sent from Serann?"

"Honolulu, Hawaii," I answered blankly. "I lived with my mom and dad, and I just felt this nudge to make me step forward. For some reason, I knew what was going to happen, and wanted it to be stopped. When I saw you save the day- from that machine- I knew you were that 'Superman' my mother spoke of. So, I took in that information and let it loose. By that, I mean I found my way. That's what my dad used to tell me... 'Let it loose'."

"Weird."

"I know right."

A _BOOM _sounded from out in the distance, and I flinched, surprised. Superman looked at where the sound came from. Then, he grabbed my arm and whispered, "Stay close." He flew into a nearby "CLOSED" shop and we hid in there.

"Why are we _hiding_?" I growled.

"Bad things are coming."

"We are supposed to fight those bad things, genius! Geez!" I got up and began to walk out of the room. Then, I saw monsters eating humans, police, and so much more. I backed away and asked, "So, what's the plan?"

"We can't approach them now," Clark ducked his head under as a rock monster passed.

"WHAT?!" I wanted to scream in his face; therefore, it only came as a faint whisper. "Let them go? Let them eat BOSTON?! Do you KNOW how annoying you are sometimes, Clark?"

"Why do you think Lois broke up with me?"

"Oh shut up, you jerk," I crossed my arms and pouted. "So, let's just leave Boston to die!" That was sarcastic, but basically, what Clark was telling me to do. Then, I saw a beast rip open a library door and eat someone. My wings jolted with irritation. I had to save the old lady, but Clark said it was for the best. I looked at him and asked stupidly, "Is this about destiny?"

"No!" Clark laughed a little.

"Good, because this would be much harder to understand," I peeked over the desk and the monsters were still moving forward, luckily. Then, when they all passed, Clark got up, took my hand, and led me over to the nearest window. We made sure the monsters had cleared the area. A few people were still here, and they were crying in fear. I went to one of them and hid them in where we were hiding. She was a little girl, and for some reason, didn't trust me! She looked at Superman and held out her arms for HIM!

"She's just like me," Clark held the girl and pointed to me. "She's not evil."

"She want me dead," the girl sobbed and rubbed her eyes all innocent-like.

"No, she wants you alive. Now, go hide with your family and don't head in the monsters' direction. Got it?" The girl nodded and ran to her family members that were trying to figure this all out.


End file.
